


Drops in the Ocean

by Samtoinette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samtoinette/pseuds/Samtoinette
Summary: Once home from Marleyan territory and getting Eren home, Levi has to face the young shifter with his emotions-- Something he really sucks at.It could theoretically be a short sequel to Levi's Musings, however all Omegaverse properties were removed.Follows the manga~ Spoilers for chapters 106 and 107 of the Shingeki no Kyojin manga... Which is nowhere near where the anime is: Hint hint, don't read if you don't want spoilers for eventual anime episodes.





	Drops in the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by a member on a Riren/Ereri group on Facebook.  
> The song it's named after and is included in the fic were her request. As was pretty much everything else.
> 
> I waited for chapter 107 to more accurately describe the scene, and i'm glad I did. I wasn't happy with what I wrote with only one scene in chapter 106 as reference.
> 
> It was originally two chapters, but I decided to throw them together. It just didn't seem to need two chapters.

"On the other side of the wall is the ocean. And on the other side of the ocean is freedom. We believed that for so long. But it's not true. What's waiting for us on the other side of the ocean is the enemy.... So if we kill the enemy... We will finally be free?"

That was the beginning of the end.  
Eren grabbed the attention of his fellow soldiers. Humanity's Hope, who usually never shed a single tear, sobbed upon that declaration.  
Levi had done all he could to calm his young lover, but to no avail.  
Everyone had camped out on the beach, and though it had been scratchy and uncomfortable, they fell asleep.  
...Well, Levi never really slept, and Eren was too worked up to really try, so the young soldier sat between Levi's legs, leaning into his strong chest, with those arms wrapped tightly around his waist and the shorter man's chin on his shoulder.  
Levi would pepper Eren's shoulder with kisses and whisper encouragements for the future. Lace their fingers together, tell him everything would work out.  
Eren may have been nodding, but he didn't really believe a word of it. He believed Levi believed it, and he believed Levi would do all in his power to fix this and calm Eren's fears, but Eren didn't think it would be so easy.

Regardless, Eren helped his fellow soldiers move incoming ships onto the beach. His half brother had ordered certain groups to get the help of the Eldians behind the walls. That helped their community advance their technology at an exponential rate.  
Guns, aircraft, ships and harbors, trains and railroads, wireless communication devices. The Eldian people were introduced to new foods and new ways of cooking. Marleyan engineers joined them in building these structures that the Eldians were unfamiliar with.

Eren had snuck away from the tent his friends slept in to join Levi in his own. With a whisper of 'Make me forget', Levi took Eren as he requested. It had been a good thing they were in Levi's tent since Eren didn't keep his voice down. He moaned and cried out like he never would again. He came on a shudder and dug his teeth into Levi's shoulder which pushed the older man to the edge as well.  
Both panted heavily in the afterglow of their activites. Levi never slept much, but he did sleep easier with Eren by his side. So he passed out, holding the young man tightly to his chest. He had thought everything was fine...  
If he'd known the outcome, he would've tied the green eyed shifter to a tree or something.  
He awoke to nobody beside him, which was fine, he figured Eren had woken up and went to hang out with his friends... Until he noticed the rock on the table next to him with a note written in messy script underneath so it wouldn't fall or fly away.

Humanity's Strongest wasn't a crier. He hadn't cried since he was a baby, even when his mother died, his uncle beat him, or he went hungry trying to feed Isabel and Farlan rather than himself.  
That note, however, broke his heart.

Eren had hatched a plan on his own, one unbeknownst to the rest of his comrades. One that put his life in unnecessary danger.  
He apologized in his note, saying he loved Levi but that he had something to do and didn't know when- or if- he'd be back.  
They only found out where he went because he'd discussed it with his friends while at the makeshift shooting range.  
The worst part, it took 3 years to find the young shifter....

 

Liberio. A word that means 'Free'.  
Yet, on Liberio, those of Eldian descent are still imprisoned within internment camp walls.  
Infiltrating their ranks was easy. It's not like anyone knew what the Titan shifters looked like.  
Eren purposefully chopped off his own leg, and claimed to have amnesia, to be brought to the hospital there. The rest of the Eldians in line for the hospital had PTSD. After one of the Marleyan's scared the others, everyone fell to the ground. With a crutch holding him up, Eren couldn't keep his balance.  
A boy, Falco, helped him. When Eren saw the boy again, he called him over.  
Eren claimed he didn't want to return home... In a way, he wasn't sure he could with how he left. He just snuck out in the middle of the night while his lover... His Captain, was sleeping. He couldn't show his face. Not to Armin, not to Mikasa, and especially not to Levi.  
He felt like he'd lost everything, and he felt like he was losing himself.  
He lied to Falco about his name and mailed a letter for his old comrades. It was time they knew where he was and what was going on. With a festival coming up, his plan would be put into action soon enough.

 

Falco did just as Eren had asked and brought Reiner to see him in a basement under a building.

"It's been close to four years now, Reiner." He said as the large blonde entered the room.

"Eren..." Reiner breathed.

"Good for you, you got to go back home."

"But I heard you two were old friends, I thought this would be a pleasant surprise." Falco said happily in his ignorance.

"Yes, thank you Falco, for bringing him here." Eren said, "We have a lot to catch up on... Where to start..."

"Impossible..." Reiner whispered.

"Sit down, Reiner." Eren said. "It's a good place, you can hear the festival from here." He indicated the vent leading to the street where the festival's stage was set up. "It's a normal residence building, but it's right behind the stage." He calmly met Reiner's eyes, "Many good people are in there, hanging from windows, waiting for the curtains to rise." He'd spent too much time with Levi, he was starting to speak like him, "Right above us." He pointed so Reiner could see the cut he made previously on his hand.  
After assuring Falco his injury was just a scratch, he continued in a firmer tone.  
"Reiner, sit down."

Reiner sat, shaking from nerves and sweating like a pig. If only the Marleyans could see, they called Eldians 'pigs' all the time.  
Falco claimed he'd go, but Reiner backed Eren up when he'd told the boy to stay and listen. Obviously, the taller blonde was scared of what Eren, The Suicidal Bastard, would do.  
The unmistakable sounds of the curtain about to rise bellowed on the street.

"Eren... How did... you get here?" Reiner asked with a shaky voice.

"Is that the first thing you can think to ask?" Eren inquired.

"What are you... planning to do?" Reiner asked.

"The same as you." Eren answered darkly.

"Wh... Wh........" Reiner held his head as his body shook in fear.

"'Why?' you ask?" Eren finished for him, "The same as you." Eren repeated. "It's something you can call 'inevitable'." Before Reiner could speak, Eren hushed him as the curtain rose.

On the stage, the announcer, who happened to be head of the Taybar Family, began his speech.  
Reiner grew more anxious by the moment.  
Taybar told the story every Marleyan and Eldian on that land was told. Afterwards, he set everyone straight with the truth as he knew it, that the King they thought evil was actually the one who brougth peace to the world through his actions. He even had an oath that was passed down through the royal family.  
"The original titan's power was stolen by a certain individual. The world is once more in grave danger. There rose a man who wishes to strike back at the peaceful world King Fritz has created for us all. This traitor to our peace is called Eren Jaeger."  
While he wasn't wrong about the 'striking back' part, Eren kept his mouth shut and didn't say aloud that he never chose this path of his own free will... He'd never have chosen this path of his own will if he knew how short his lifespan would be.  
The announcer continued his speech, mentioning that Reiner told them that while Eren didn't have royal blood, he still exhibited the ability to use the original titan's power, which apparently put them all in danger.  
It was then that Eren released his bonds on his cut off leg and let it regrow, apologizing to Falco for deceiving him and telling him he was helpful. He confirmed Falco's fears that the letters to and from Eren weren't meant for his family, but for his comrades.

"Did... you just say... Comrades?" Reiner asked.

"In other words, this Eren Jaeger, has the ability to trigger a world leveling attack." Taybar said. "Once triggered, the world will be doomed. In order to stop it, we must act now."

"That's right." Eren said, "It's as Taybar says. I'm a bad guy who could lay waste to the entire world." He would've laughed at the irony if he hadn't lost his sense of humor when he left Levi. "But you guys seemed like the bad guys to me the day you crushed the walls and let Titans overrun my hometown. My mother, eaten alive before my eyes. Ever since that day, I wondered why innocent people had to go through something so horrible. Why did so many people get eaten alive? I couldn't understand it."  
He looked to Reiner. "Why, Reiner? Why was my mother eaten by a titan that day?"

"That's... Because we destroyed the wall that day..." Reiner said.

"Why did you destroy the wall?" Eren asked. Three years and he had just become a numb, emotionless shell. He just didn't care anymore.

"Our mission was to create chaos to sneak in and see what the king would do in response."

"And the mission?" Eren prompted.

"To obtain the original titan and save the world."

"Is that so?" Eren said, "To save the world, huh? Then I guess you had no choice."

"That day, you said you'd do everything you could to make me suffer and die." Reiner cried, "Is that why you're here?"

"Did I say that?" Eren questioned. "It's best to forget that stuff. It's true I thought of everything across the ocean as the enemy, but then I crossed the ocean. I slept under the enemy's roof, ate meals with them." He looked Reiner in the eye, "I did the same thing you did all those years ago. There's annoying people, and good people. Over the sea or inside the walls, we're all the same. But you were taught those within the walls were different from you. That we're devils, and a threat. That belief is indoctrinated into the minds of young children by adults who don't know any better themselves."  
He fully faced Reiner, "What could you, a child, do in the face of that? That environment and history? You were in great pain this whole time, weren't you, Reiner? I think I can understand that now."

"You're wrong!" Reiner cried out and fell on his knees in front of Eren. "You're wrong! That day, after Marcel was eaten, Annie and Bertholdt wanted to give up the mission and retreat... But I convinced them to go on against their will. Part of it was self preservation, but I wanted to be a hero! I acted like everyone's big brother for the same reason, I wanted to be looked up to and respected." He sat back, crying, "It had nothing to do with my environment, I'm just a bad person! Your mom being eaten alive is my own fault! I hate myself so much... please just kill me... I want to disappear..."

"Get up, Reiner. It's alright. I get it." Eren said, standing and offering Reiner his outstretched hand. 

"Eren..." Reiner breathed as he took his hand. 

"As I thought," Eren started, "We're very much alike. It's probably been this way since we were born. I will keep moving forward... Until I destroy the enemy."  
With that, Eren transformed, destroying the building above and poking out above Taybar on the stage, squashing the man with stage beams and tossing Taybar into his mouth.  
He went on a rampage, diving into the crowd, punching the ground. When another shifter became a titan, he jumped at the opportunity to engage in physical combat. He was impaled by a giant spike that came from the ground as the Warhammer Titan came to kill Eren. He punched the spike with hardened knuckles and dodged the hammer being swung his way, but landed on more spikes on the ground. He was then pelted by canons.  
The hammer came down on his Titan forms head, leaving his human body exposed.  
The Warhammer Titan called for last words, to which he called for his sister who pelted the Warhammer's nape with spears and the rest of their comrades came flying out on their gear and all hell broke loose.  
Guns were shot off, bombs were dropped, people were killed.

Mikasa landed by Eren on his Titan form.  
"I'm thankful everyone came for me." Eren said.

"Eren, please... come home." Mikasa begged. "Eren, do you understand... What you've done? You've killed civilians, you killed children. That's already irredeemable."

"Mikasa," Eren started, "It's not over yet." indicating the Warhammer moving.  
Mikasa grabbed Eren and flew off with him before his Titan form was obliterated by the Warhammer.  
"Mikasa, get its attention. If it goes smoothly, I'll eat the Warhammer Titan."

While watching Mikasa fight the Warhammer, Eren realized its real location. It wasn't in the nape as expected of the others. He transformed and extracted the crystal holding the Warhammer's human from the ground.  
Before he could eat it, the Jaw Titan bit down on Eren's neck, ready to devour him. He hardened his nape and fell against a building, holding the titan off of him by its hair. He hadn't even realize Levi coming towards him for the threat to his life.  
The Jaw Titan sliced his titans wrist and ran off. Before he could eat the Warhammer, he was impaled, once again, this time by a tree formation.  
As the Beast Titan walked towards them, he called out 'Eren Jaeger is not my enemy.' He also called out Levi, telling him time was running out.  
Levi cut open the Beat Titan's nape, causing the titan to drop, and dropped a bomb into the gaping hole before running off.  
Eren extracted from his titan form and formed it again, grabbing the Warhammer human again.  
The Jaw titan, not done with its onslaught, came after Eren. Mikasa missed a shot, but Eren hardened his titan's knuckles and punched. However, he missed and the Jaw chomped down on his hand before slashing at Eren with its claws. Eren used the crystal-covered Warhammer human as a makeshift shield which made the Jaw titan run off.

The Scouts' aircraft began flying towards them, making the Jaw Titan decide to attack it, which gave Mikasa the perfect opportunity to cut its legs. Eren, right behind her, ripped its arms off and used the jaw to break open the crystaline the Warhammer was in. It tore the girl inside apart, but Eren swallowed the blood that flowed out.  
Before he could devour the Jaw Titan as well, Reiner in the Armored Titan got up to fight Eren. However, Eren landed a punch that sent him flying, with him holding the hair of the Jaw Titan.

"Eren!" Mikasa called, coming to check on him.

"It's time to end this, I'm out of strength." Eren admitted. "And Reiner, it looks like we still can't kill him."

"Then let's go back home." Mikasa said, grabbing Eren's arm and pulling him along with her.

"We'll meet again, Reiner." Eren promised.

Latching onto the airship, Mikasa and Eren grabbed the rope on the side to pull themselves inside. Armin sat there with his arm outstretched to help them both.  
Taking Armin's hand, Eren let himself be pulled in.

"You really look like shit." He knew that voice without looking up, but he still met those stormy grey eyes with his own green orbs. "I heard you fell into the shithole," Levi narrowed his eyes, "Eren."

"Captain..." Eren didn't get to say anything as Levi's boot connected with his jaw and sent him flying to the other side of the airship.  
Eren sat up and held his bloody nose.

"As always, Eren, you're still the best to kick around." Levi sighed, "You're under arrest. We'll speak later."

"I don't mind. Everything is as I wrote in the letter." Eren met his eyes, "Did you not understand the contents?" Eren's eyes widened at the look of sadness that crossed Levi's features.

"That look..." Levi started, "I've seen that look countless times in the slums... To think that you..." He shook his head.  
Eren was escorted to a separate room from most of the others and sat on a bench, Levi tying his wrist to the ship.  
"Be happy," Levi said, "everything is as you thought." He turned to their armless and legless prisoner. Zeke, in the corner.  
As more people boarded the ship, the louder the main compartment got.  
Turning to their comrade, Yellena, Levi glowered, "Oi, how long are you gonna keep that on?"

"What?" Yellena asked, pulling off the beard she was still wearing, "It looks good on me."

The noise in the main compartment continued, "Are they still that rowdy?" Levi mumbled.  
Everyone turned as the door was opened and two kids dragged in. Their mouths dropped upon seeing Zeke.

"Gabi... Falco... Why are you here?" Zeke asked.

"Whuh... What do you mean why...?" Falco started, "Why is Mr. Zeke...."

"You're alive!" Gabi exclaimed, "...But you were captured by the enemy!"

"Who are these kids?" Levi asked of Jean who dragged them in.

"After killing Lobov, they used his gear to infiltrate the ship. And... It seems Sasha won't live long from using the gun they used." Jean responded sadly.

Mikasa and Armin ran out to see Sasha as Hangi emerged from the cockpit.  
"So, has everything gone according to your plan, Zeke Jaeger?" Hangi asked.

"In essence, yes, but there were too many miscalculations." Zeke responded, watching Gabi and Falco.

"Mr. Zeke?" Gabi said.

"Who are these kids?" Hange demanded.

"Miscalculations." Zeke said simply, narrowing his eyes.

Jean yelled that Yellena was supposed to confine the Cart and Jaw titans, which she said they escaped.

"Because of that, the Beast Titan threw more rocks than planned." Levi said, glaring at Zeke. "That improvisation was great, even for a clown like you."

"Don't stare at me like that, Levi." Zeke complained, "What are you gonna do if I piss myself?" Ignoring Levi's eye roll, he continued, "You're the better actor here, you must've wanted to kill me really badly then."

"I always leave my favorite dish for last," Levi said darkly, "Because I want to savor every little flavor."

"We should have bought enough time with his attack." Eren interjected.

"Until the world mobilises against us?" Hanji said, facing Eren. "Whenever you were caught, we risked our lives to retrieve you. No matter how many died in the process. Despite knowing this, to think you'd go with such a suicidal strategy and use yourself as bait." Hange shook their head, "You trusted us, and we lost all trust in you."

"However, now we have the Founding Titan and one with Royal Blood," Zeke pointed out, "The sacrifices made will grant Eldians their freedom."

Connie opened the door to announce Sasha's death, tears falling freely from his eyes.

"What..?" Hangi croaked.

"Connie," Eren said, "What were Sasha's last words?"

"She said... Meat." Connie responded.

Eren broke down crying, hunching over.

"Sasha died because you dragged the Survey Corps into this mess." Jean said.

~

Levi knew Eren would be taller when they picked him up. He'd definitely had a growth spurt in the past three years. While he was relieved Mikasa convinced Eren to come home, Levi was still pissed that he left in the first place.  
The brunette looked like crap. Greasy long hair, rat mustache, shitty looking stubble and beard. His eyes were dull, lacking any of the life Levi had fallen in love with. The determination, the joy, the trust. It was all gone.

_I want you as you are not as you ought to be  
Won't you lay down your guard and come to me_

As soon as green eyes met silver and Eren called out to Levi, the captain's foot swung into his subordinate's face.  
Levi couldn't control his reaction at that time. Three years of anxiety, anger, and hopelessness was thrown into that kick. Three years of feeling like he wasn't good enough, wasn't affectionate enough, wasn't attractive enough. Three years of hugging Eren's pillow tightly and sobbing himself to sleep.  
Plus, he'd done far worse to the Shifter in the past, so he knew Eren could take it. He hated hurting him, but at the same time, the brat had disobeyed direct orders, disappeared for three years without a word during that time, and originally wasn't even going to come back home.  
Those feelings took the back seat once two murderous brats were brought to him and they were informed Sasha was shot. Then, shortly thereafter, informed she had died.  
Eren sobbed and sniveled the rest of the way home.

_The shame that grips you now is crippling_  
It breaks my heart to see you suffering  
'Cause I am for you  
I'm not against you 

Levi left him alone until after Sasha's funeral. He couldn't have a conversation with Eren in front of the others, there was too much personal shit to hash out.  
He got a reprieve by taking Zeke Jaeger to the Titan Forest. The big, hairy ape shit was to be locked up there, away from civilization, rocks, and his brother. It was Levi's personal request. He didn't want Zeke Jaeger putting any more stupid ideas into Eren's head. The 'royal' ape was the reason Eren had left in the first place.  
Levi was glad to be back once he dismounted his horse and made his way to the building they were staying in. He wasn't expecting to be accosted by Hanji freaking Zoe as soon as he appeared, however.  
The Commander grabbed his arm too forcefully, it almost made Levi wince.

"Thank goddess Ymir you're back, Levi!" They screeched. 

"Hello to you too, glasses. Now you wanna tell me why you're trying to rip my arm out of socket?" He deadpanned.

"It's Eren!" At that, silver met brown in question. 

_If you wanna know how far my love can go_  
Just how deep  
Just how wide 

"He's not like himself." Hanji continued, "He- he yelled, he was talking to his reflection, and he grabbed me through the bars yelling 'what can you do?'" 

"And? That doesn't explain why you're squeezing my arm like a tourniquet."

"You need to talk to him!" They finally let go of his arm and he rubbed the sore spot left over. That was certainly gonna bruise. "You're the only one he's ever listened to! He didn't listen to his parents, Mikasa can't get through to him, and neither can Armin. I knew Erwin was wrong to make me the Commander, I can't deal with this shit!"

"Calm the fuck down, shitty glasses." He took hold of their shoulders and looked seriously in their eyes. "Erwin chose you because you're qualified--"

"It should've been you!" Levi squeezed their shoulders.

"No. It shouldn't have." He didn't mention that he'd turned down the offer when Erwin asked him. He wasn't fit to be a person in power. "You're a perfectly capable Commander. Except for Eren, everyone in the Scouts listens to you. You're doing well. You're more compassionate and less selfish than Erwin." He released their shoulders and sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'll talk to Eren." 

"Thank you, Levi. He's--"

"In the dungeon, I know."

"He said he ate the Warhammer Titan and that he can't be confined!" Hanji called out to Levi as he turned away.

_If you wanna see how much you mean to me_  
Look at my hands  
Look at my side 

He walked off without another word. He clenched his fists as he made his way to Eren's cell. He hadn't anticipated talking to him so soon. Granted, he'd probably postpone it indefinitely if he could. He stood just out of eyeshot and took a few silent deep breaths to calm his inner anxiety.  
Most people wouldn't be able to see it, but he knew Eren could. He was the only one who could always tell how he was feeling. He'd once said Levi's eyes were expressive even if the rest of him wasn't.  
Once he was calm enough, he turned the corner and leaned against the wall on the outside of the bars, his arms crossed at his chest, his head turned to look at the younger male relaxing on the bed without a shirt. 

_If you could count the times I'd say you are forgiven  
It's more than the drops in the ocean_

"I guess Hanji talked to you." Eren stated.

"Naturally." Levi responded. "Most people freak out when they're grabbed through cell bars like this. It's scarier for most people when the person doing so is a titan shifter." He began inspecting the nails of his right hand.

"I just informed them they wouldn't be able to kill me or Zeke. They want to save Historia, but we have no more options."

_Don't think you need to settle for a substitute  
When I'm the only love that changes you_

"I want to know where you got this stupid idea we planned to kill you." Levi stood and turned to the bars, holding onto them with his hands and staring Eren down. "It's not like that would be beneficial to us in any way."

_And I am for you  
I'm not against you_

"Then why am I down here?!" Eren shot off from his bed and stared at Levi.

"Because you went against orders from higher ups and disappeared for three years, maybe? Because you killed innocent civilians and got Sasha killed in your disobedience, maybe? This has nothing to do with killing you." Eren looked to the ground and clenched his fists.  
With a sigh, Levi unlocked the cell door and stepped inside, locking the door behind him. He turned to face the younger male, his hands behind his back. "I'm glad you ate the Warhammer Titan." Levi said softly and met Eren's eyes when they shot up in shock.

_I am for you  
I'm not against you_

"Why?" Eren demanded.

"Because it gives you anoher 13 years before death." Levi responded. 

_If you wanna know how far my love can go_  
Just how deep  
Just how wide 

"C-Captain..." Eren shook his head, "But you kicked me when I boarded the airship."

"Hmph. Since when have I ever greeted you with open arms? Especially when you disappeared and hurt me."

"Hurt you, sir?" Levi's jaw clenched.

_If you wanna see how much you mean to me_  
Look at my hands  
Look at my side 

"You left." Levi took a step forward. "Without anything but a note." Another step forward. "Addressed to the entirety of the Scouts." Another step. "Nothing to me, personally." He took a final step and stood right in front of Eren and looked up into those veridian orbs he loved so much. "Do you have any idea how I've felt these last few years, brat?" Levi started, his eyes searching Eren's. "Do you know... What went through my head as I read that stupid fucking letter you left behind?" His voice was rising as his emotions came crashing down around him. "I know you were frustrated, but for fuck's sake, Eren... You have no idea what has gone through my head. What I thought." He let the pain cross his features briefly and knew Eren caught it at the widening of his eyes. "I thought you left because of me and I didn't even fucking know if you were alive!" He turned his face away as he felt tears burn his eyes.

"Oh, Captain...." It was only a split second later Levi was being pulled against a strong, tan chest. Eren's arm wrapped firmly around his waist, while his free hand stroked Levi's hair. "I didn't mean to make you worry so much." The brunette whispered into raven hair. "I didn't think--"

"No shit, you didn't think." Levi snapped and pulled back to look up into those gorgeous green eyes. "It didn't even occur to you how I'd feel, did it? You fucking idiot. Did you think I wouldn't care? Did you think I'd be fine with you gone? Did you think-MMPH!"

_If you could count the times I'd say you are forgiven  
It's more than the drops in the ocean_

He was cut off with Eren's lips on his. The younger male's hand gripped the back of his head firmly and his other arm snaked around his waist to pull their bodies closer together.  
Even if he'd wanted to, he couldn't pull away from the strong arms around him. His tongue danced with the younger's as his hand slipped up to his nape and pulled his head further down into Levi's. They breathed the same air, gasped at the same times, fingers dug into Levi's shirt as his own dug into tanned skin. It was desperate and passionate, putting in all of their emotions to make up for lost time.  
He couldn't help the moan that escaped when Eren squeezed his ass, and then both hands took purchase beneath Levi's thighs and lifted him up. Levi's legs instinctually wrapped around the Shifter's waist as his arms wound behind his neck.  
Their mouths stayed melded together, even as Eren walked forward until Levi hissed at the feel of the cold bars against his back.  
In the old days, they would be reversed, though things had shifted in the last few years. Levi wouldn't admit it, but once he saw Eren as he was now. Tall, muscular, that long hair. He wanted to be taken by him. 

_Open your heart it's time that we start again  
Open your heart it's time that we start again_

Eren made quick work of stripping Levi until he was in nothing but an open shirt and the straps from his maneuver gear. Levi gasped when Eren stretched a strap by his ass and let it slap back into place.  
As teeth dug into Levi's shoulder, he cried out in pleasurable pain and gripped the bars behind him. He thrust his hips, his cock gliding against the younger male's stomach. It wasn't enough friction, but it was something.  
He heard the telltale signs of pants being dropped and then wet fingers were sliding against his taut hole.  
"Wh-where...?" Was all Levi could say. His head was fuzzy and his eyes were almost black with his pupils blown with lust.

"The sink is filled with water." Eren responded as his finger slid into Levi's hole.

_If you wanna know how far my love can go_  
Just how deep  
Just how wide 

With a moan, Levi's head flew backwards and hit the bars with a loud _CLANG_. As painful as it was, Levi couldn't bring himself to care.  
With each thrust of his finger, Levi panted louder. Eren's mouth took the older male's again as a second finger was slipped in, swallowing his moan.  
Levi's cock throbbed with the thrusts of the two fingers of his younger lover. He pulled the tie from Eren's lengthy hair and buried his fingers in the locks, tugging hard enough to earn him some groans from the Shifter.  
When a third finger was forced in, Levi cried out and claimed Eren's mouth with his in a desperate, bruising kiss.

_If you wanna see how much you mean to me_  
Look at my hands  
Look at my side 

Then the fingers were removed and Levi's eyes widened at the larger intrusion. His mouth slacked open in a silent gasp of pain. He hadn't expected Eren's cock to be so large. It had apparently grown with him.  
Eren shoved his member all the way up Levi's ass and stayed there. Levi's hole clenched and unclenched around the cock shoved balls deep into him.  
With eyes opened to mere slits, he saw Eren sweating and clenching his jaw from the effort to remain still until given the go ahead.  
As soon as Levi nodded once, the intrusion was pulled back to the head and shoved all the way back down, Levi crying out with each inward thrust. 

With his hands free, Eren angled Levi's body until he was hitting his prostate. If Levi released the cell bars, he'd fall because Eren had pulled his ass a foot away from the bars.  
One hand slipped free to dig his nails into one of Eren's hands on his hip as he cried out with each thrust. He felt that old but familiar coil in his gut.  
"Er-en... I-I'm gonna.... Ha-AH!"

Then Eren's mouth was by his ear, "Cum for me, Captain." He whispered.

That was Levi's undoing. With a final cry, he came all over their stomachs. With his ass clenching around Eren's cock, it swelled and hot seed spilled out and overflowed in Levi's ass.  
Eren rested his forehead against Levi's as they panted in the aftermath of their releases. He kissed the tears that had slipped from Levi's eyes before catching his lips in a slow, lazy kiss. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Levi." Eren whispered against Levi's lips.

"Well, if you apologize like THAT, I think I can forgive you." Levi mumbled sleepily, laying his head against Eren's shoulder with a small snuggle.

_If you could count the times I'd say you are forgiven_  
It's more than the drops in the ocean  
The drops in the ocean 

He was so tired, he barely felt his shirt being pulled back over his shoulders or the strong arms wrapping around him. He felt the softness of a mattress and the warmth of a blanket mixed with the warmth and scent of his Shifter lover. 

"Get some sleep, sir. I know you haven't had much in three years." Eren murmured.

"Fucking brat..." Levi yawned.

_I am for you  
I'm not against you_

Levi didn't know what was going to happen from now on. Their enemies could come after them because of Eren's stupid plan, and the Military Police would be after his head again.  
But Levi would always protect him, as he always had. Everything would work out somehow. They'd be happy. It would take time, but they could do it together.

"I love you, Levi." Eren said as he held Levi tightly.

"Love you too, even if you are a dumbass." Levi snuggled up and his breath evened out as he fell asleep.

_I am for you  
I'm not against you_


End file.
